


[PODFIC] Game Night, by Arelithil

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: (#MoreFicForSteward2020), (except Steward who is a good boy), Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, podficcer officially hates accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Roaming the halls ofLa Sirenaat 4am one night, Raffi makes a strange discovery on the holodeck.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker & La Sirena's Emergency Holograms
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] Game Night, by Arelithil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arelithil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arelithil/gifts), [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180502) by [Arelithil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arelithil/pseuds/Arelithil). 
  * Inspired by [[FANART] Game Night, by Arelithil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326584) by [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake). 



_Raffi’s fingers twitched and she could feel a shiver running down her spine. This was probably just some errant maintenance program, activating whenever the buffers needed a good scrubbing, nothing more. Certainly nothing sinister. Right?_

_Her heartbeat, already thudding too loudly with the effort to pump blood that was 50% black coffee, accelerated as she reached for the door-release._

_A crash of light and noise spilled into the silence of the sleeping ship. Raffi balked as the commotion overloaded her senses and it took a long moment for her eyes and ears to adjust._

_A glowing orange sun was setting over a calm ocean, casting golden light on a vast, tropical beach. From where she stood at the side of the door, Raffi could see the gentle curve of the coastline rising into a jungle-covered mountain range, its peaks hidden in pink and orange clouds. The sound of waves and the distant call of birds mixed with a rhythmic music she could not identify, but the ambient soundscape was eclipsed by the loud bickering of five near-identical voices..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11qLsCGalnb2OnLAQ-V34-NV_-9f5z53k/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 33:46  
Size: 30.67 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs used: Audio Evolution (Mobile), Logopit Plus, Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image: Regionalpancake’s art (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326584), Pixabay stock images
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Gentle surf rolling on sandy beach Close Up” by Jillismolenaar - https://freesound.org/people/Jillismolenaar/sounds/251981/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
> “Hawaiian Dreams” by Hawaiian Guitar Duet (writer: Marple) https://archive.org/details/78_hawaiian-dreams_hawaiian-guitar-duet-marple_gbia0010833a/Hawaiian+Dreams+-+Hawaiian+Guitar+Duet+-+Marple.flac  
> “dice_03” by dermotte - https://freesound.org/people/dermotte/sounds/220741/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “boardgame movement” by Nomfundo_k - https://freesound.org/people/Nomfundo_k/sounds/408541/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)


End file.
